The Sailor Senshi Auditions
by Buruma1
Summary: The DBYumi gang boot out some of the Sol senshi and try to get new senshi. Characters from other animes such as Tenchi Muyo/Pocket Monsters/ect.
1. Ryoko and Ayeka are just the beginning

Curtain opens revealing a table and a microphone)  
::Enter Yumi::  
::Enter Meyako::  
::Enter Ayeka::  
::Enter Sakuri::  
::And last but DEFINETLY not least...........Enter RuRu::  
Audience: ::sees everyone on stage and starts to get nervous::  
Meyako: Lord, people. Just because we're all on stage, DOSEN'T mean an MST.  
Audience: WHEW~!  
Ayeka: Er..........but, why ARE we here? Buruma called us again......  
Yumi: Lord..........I hope this isn't another fanfic sig like 'sigtestsigtestsigtest'.  
All: ::nods::  
RuRu: So, where is Buruma? I was in the  
middle of my barbie doll pounding session.  
Sakuri: And my manicure session.  
Meyako: And my skateboarding session.  
Ayeka: And my sleeping session.........::yawns::  
Yumi: And my......................er................my................whatever session!  
All: -_-;;  
Buruma: (Is sitting at the table) I'm here.  
Yumi: So?  
Sakuri: What did you call us for?  
Buruma: Well, we, the DBYumi cast, are holding sailor senshi auditions.  
All (except RuRu):  
.............................  
RuRu: YEAAAAH! SAILOR SENSHI! Can I try out? Huh? I wanna be a sailor senshi! I can be sailoruru, and Crash 'N Burn can be my moondoggie! Please? Please? Pretty pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee???????  
Buruma: Sorry. Your a judge.  
RuRu: Aw MAN!  
Yumi: Great. More mahou soujo running around in short skirts, and waving 'magic' wands. Yea.........  
Buruma: But, we're booting out some of the original senshi.  
All: YEAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!  
Meyako: Who?Who?Who?  
Buruma: Well, sailormoon, sailormercury, sailorjupiter, sailorvenus, sailorstarfighter, healer, and maker, sailorchibichibimoon.  
All: YEAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!  
Yumi: All the ones that we don't like!  
Buruma: And Tuxedo Dork.  
All: YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Buruma: So let's get it on with!  
All: YEAH!  
  
  
(All sit down at table)  
Buruma: FIRST PERSON!  
RuDRu: You hurt my ears...........  
Buruma: Gomen ne......  
  
(Ryoko and Ayeka march on stage, glaring at each other. Tenchi is being dragged behind them, who dosen't look too thrilled to be here)  
  
Yumi: ::looks at forms:: Okay, names......  
Ryoko: Ryoko the SPACE PIRATE!  
Ayeka: Princess Ayeka........::bows::  
Ayeka: ::mumbles something about people stealing her name::  
Yumi: ::looks at Tenchi:: And you?  
Tenchi: ::sweatdrops:: Masaki Tenchi.........  
Buruma: Okay, here are your henshin pens. Yell any phrase you want, and you'll be a sailor senshi. ::tosses henshin pens to Ryoko and Ayeka:: And you ::looks at Tenchi and tosses him a top hat:: just put on this top hat and you'll be a Tuxedo Dor- Er.......I mean, Kamen.  
Ryoko: RYOKO SPACE PIRATE POWER, MAKE-UP!  
Ayeka: JURAI SPACE POWER, MAKE-UP!  
Ryoko: ::now wears a gray and black serafuku::  
Ayeka: ::now wears a green and blue serafuku::  
Ryoko: Ha! I am sailorryoko and I represent all space pirates everywhere! ::poses::  
Ayeka: I am sailorjurai and I represent Jurai! IN THE NAME OF JURAI, I WILL PUNISH YOU! ::poses::  
DBYumi cast: ::scribbles on their forms::  
Ayeka: Powers, please. Aim at the archery target on the other side of the stage.  
sailorryoko: I go first!  
sailorjurai: Humph.  
sailorryoko: RYOKO SPACE BLASTER! ::shoots beams at archery target::  
(The archery target explodes. Almost immediantly, a new target materializes in place)  
sailorjurai: Ha! I can do better!  
sailorjurai: JURAI COMET RINGS! ::shoots rings of energy at the archery target::  
(The archery target explodes. A new one replaces it)  
Meyako: ::scribbles on form:: ::notices Tenchi hasen't henshined:: Hey, your supposed to henshin with your top hat!  
Tenchi: Well, I-  
Sakuri: If you don't we'll have to disqualify you........  
sailorryoko: AWP! Tenchi! Hurry up and henshin!  
(Tenchi reluctantly puts on the top hat. There is a bright flash of light and Tenchi now stands as TenchiKamen with full Tuxedo Dork garb ^^;;)  
Both: Oooo! I love a man in a tuxedo!  
Both: ::glare at each other::  
Ayeka: ::scribbles on her form:: Please aim roses at the target.  
TenchiKamen: ::pulls a rose from his jacket, but sailorjurai grabs it before he can throw it::  
sailorjurai: Oooo! You see? TenchiKamen got a rose for me!  
sailorryoko: ::Not to be outdone, she pulls another rose from TenchiKamen's jacket:: Look! He has one for me too!  
(Both start arguing over TenchiKamen until security comes and drags them off stage)  
DBYumi cast: Ohhkayyyy............ 


	2. Rocket-dan takes the stage!

Disclaimer: Rocket-dan (Team Rocket) is not mine, nor has it ever been. Musashi, Kojiro, and Nyasu  
are copyrighted by Satoshi Tajiri, Nintendo, and all of their distributors. Sailorrocket and Tuxedo Kojiro  
are copyright myself and cannot be used without my permisson. The DBYumi gang (Buruma, Yumi, Ayeka, Meyako, Sakuri,  
and RuRu) are also copyright myself and cannot be taken without my permission. All rights reserved.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The DBYumi cast are sitting at the table)  
*Curtain opens*  
Yumi: Okay. NEXT!  
SILENCE.  
Yumi: I SAID NEXT!  
*Smokebombs are thrown and explode on stage*  
*All cough*  
Ayeka: Oh no! Don't tell me-  
Meyako: This can't be-  
Yumi: No way! It's not-  
Sakuri: Oh lord.....  
Buruma: It is.  
RuRu: Who?  
*All facefault*  
???: Prepare for trouble!  
???: And make it double!  
Everyone: ARGGGGH! IT IS THEM!  
???: Shut up! I SAID-  
???: Meow. I think it's good for the audience to go ARGHHH when the villains arrive. Meow!  
???: Really?  
???: Meow.  
Meyako: *eyebrow twitch* WHO is saying WHAT here?  
Ayeka: Well, since their are only ONE group of stupid villians in the ENTIRE universe, I think we have a pretty good guess on who is who. *smile*  
Meyako: *more eyebrow twitching* You don't get sarcasism.  
???: Anyway.......PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!  
???: And make it double!  
???: To protect the world from devastation.  
???: To unite all people within our nation.  
???: To denouce the evils of truth and love!  
???: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Musashi: MUSASHI!  
Kojiro: KOJIRO!  
Musashi: *poses* Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Kojiro: *poses* Surrender now or prepare to fight!  
Nyasu: MEOW! That's right!  
All: *are asleep* ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.........  
RuRu: *snorts in her sleep*  
Nyasu: I think we need a shorter motto, meow.  
Musashi: *stomps Nyasu* SHUT UP NYASU!  
Kojiro: Yeah, nobody asked you!  
Yumi: AHEM!  
TR: Nani?  
Yumi: *Yawns*.....Can we get this on with?  
Buruma: Okay. Here is your henshin stick, Musashi. And here's your top hat, Kojiro.  
Nyasu: MEOW! What about me?  
Buruma: *digs through a box* Here's a cresent moon sticker.  
Nyasu: NANI!?!? NYASU DESERVES BETTER THAN THAT! MEOW!  
Meyako: AW SHADDUP! *boots Nyasu offstage*  
Nyasu: Looks like Nyasu's blasting off agaiiinnnnnnn......  
Kojiro: Wow.  
Musashi: I always wondered how to do that.....  
Sakuri: Henshin.....or we'll disqualify you.  
Musashi: Okayokay.......MUSASHI ROCKET POWER! MAKE UP!  
(Bright flash of light)  
sailorrocket: *is now in a black serafuku with 'R' on the brooch*   
DBYumi cast: *scribble on their forms*  
Ayeka: Your speech?  
sailorrocket: Okay......um.....IN THE NAME OF POKEMON THEIVES, SAILORROCKET WILL PUNISH YOU!  
Kojiro: *looks at sailorrocket and drools* That's a niiice fuku you got their, Musashi....  
sailorrocket: ECCHI HENTAI! *kicks Kojiro in the behind*  
Kojiro: Ow.......  
Sakuri: Hey! Henshin, Kojiro!  
Kojiro fans: Ooooo! KOJIRO! HENSHIN!  
Kojiro: *sweatdrops* *put on top hat*  
(Bright flash of light)  
Kojiro: *now stands in Tuxedo Dork garb*  
DBYumi cast: *scribble on their forms*  
Ayeka: Powers please. Aim at the target on the side of the stage.  
sailorrocket: All right! ROCKET EVIL SMASHER! *fires beam of dark energy at the archery target*  
*The target explodes. A new materializes in it's place*  
Tuxedo Kojiro: Okay, I go. *grabs rose out of his jacket* *gets cut on the rose's thorn* OAAAAAOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! THAT HURT!!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
sailorrocket: *sweatdrop* Your such a baby......  
Tuxedo Kojiro: WAAAAAA! EVERYONE'S MEAN TO ME! WAAAAAAA! *runs offstage*  
sailorrocket: COME BACK HERE!  
Buruma: *lays her head on the table and sighs*  
  
  
  
Suggestions? Comments? Anything? Send 'im, folks! 


	3. RuRu + Marron = Insanity

Disclaimer: The DBYumi gang are my own characters and cannot be used without my permission. Sailorruru and Sailormarron are also my own characters. Marron is a character of Dragonball Z and is copyrights her respective owners. Enjoy.  
  
It was another normal day at the DBYumi Theater. The Sailor Senshi auditions were in full swing with Ryoko, Ayeka, and Tenchi taking the stage in the first chapter. Rocket-dan also participated in the previous chapter as Sailorrocket and Tuxedo Kojiro. Now, let's see who will be next in line…..  
  
A girl in overalls and a straw hat shading her eyes from view shuffled through the current forms. "So…." She drawled in her southern accent " Who's next in line, Yumi?"  
A long-banged girl looked over the other's shoulder "Well, I dunno, Buruma. I don't have anyone in mi-" Yumi was suddenly cut off as a brunette- haired girl rushed on stage.  
  
Girl: RURU'S MISSING!!!  
  
"WHAT?!?" Buruma bolted from her chair "But-how-wha???"  
"She probably ran off while Sakuri was painting her nails." A pink haired girl with nymph-like ears rolled her eyes.  
"She did not, Ay-e-ka!" Sakuri protested "I always keep my eye on her!"  
  
Ayeka: Surrrrrrrreeeeee..  
Yumi: Catfight! Meow!  
Buruma: Hooboy.  
Sakuri: Well, I do!  
  
All of a sudden, cutsy mahou-shoujo music begins to play.   
"Wha?" A purple- haired girl arched an eyebrow.  
"I have a hunch on who this is, Meyako." Yumi nodded to the girl next to her.  
  
"In name of all things kawaii.." Two small shadowy figures appear on the rafters. One appears to have ring-odangoed hair, while the other's is pulled into pigtails.  
  
Sakuri: RURU! Get down from there before you break your neck!  
  
Buruma suddenly has a flashback to when RuRu wanted to be a sailor senshi from the first chapter.  
(Start Flashback)  
Buruma: Well, we, the DBYumi cast, are holding sailor senshi auditions.  
All (except RuRu):.............................  
RuRu: YEAAAAH! SAILOR SENSHI! Can I try out? Huh? I wanna be a sailor senshi! I can be sailoruru, and Crash 'N Burn can be my moondoggie! Please? Please? Pretty pleeeeeeeaaaaaaaaassssssseeeeeee???????  
Buruma: Sorry. Your a judge.  
RuRu: Aw MAN!  
(End Flashback)  
Buruma: Uh oh..  
Meyako: What? What is it?  
Buruma: Sakuri, are you sure that's RuRu up there?  
Sakuri: (nods head)  
Meyako: (suddenly catches onto what Buruma is saying) You think?  
Buruma: Most likely.  
Yumi: But would she?  
Ayeka: (grins) Are you kidding? This is RuRu we're talking about here.  
Sakuri: (totally obilivious) Who? What?  
(All proceed to sweatdrop and facefault)  
  
Both figures suddenly make a giant leap of faith from the rafters. One girl steps into the stage lights. She has brunette hair pulled into ring-odangoeas and wears a blue kimono skirt.  
The other bounces on stage. She has bright blond hair pulled into pigtails and wears a pink kimono-skirt.  
  
"Kyoga RuRu" One shouts.  
"And Marron." The other continues.  
"ARE HERE!"  
  
RuRu: An' we're gonna be sailor senshi!  
Marron: With Crash 'N Burn as our moondoggie! (Pulls the pathetic-looking poodle out from behind her back)  
Sakuri: (sweatdrops) I should've known.  
Meyako: We told you.  
Buruma: Well, rules are rules.(she pulls a cardboard box from under the table, filled with many henshin pens and other mahou-shoujo things. She then proceeds to dig thru it until she finds two pink and purple henshin pens) Here is your henshin pens.  
Sakuri: Why do I have to be her sister? (buries her head in her hands)  
RuRu: RURU KAWAII POWER!  
Marron: MARRON KAWAII POWER!  
Both: ....MAKE-UP!  
(Suddenly, bright lights emit from the henshin pens and bathe the entire theater in white light)  
(Both RuRu and Marron spin out of their henshins, fully decked out in ribbons, bows, and lacy serafukus. Both are pink and purple.)  
Sailorruru: I am Sailorruru and in the name of all things kawaii RURU SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
Sailormarron: (Appears to pondering something) Shoot, she took mine.  
Sailormarron: Oh! I am Sailormarron and in the name of all things cute I SHALL PUNISH YOU!  
The DBYumi gang: (facefaults)  
Ayeka: Let's get this on with.there is an archery target set up at the other side of the stage. Aim whatever powers there.  
Sailorruru: RuRu go! RURU KAWAII WAND, ATTACK!  
(Sailorruru pulls out a pink and purple candy cane and points it at the target. It immediantly extends and latches on to the target. Unfortunetly, the target comes back with the candy cane at breakaneck speed and slams into Sailorruru knocking her into the wall on the other side of the stage. The target vaporizes on impact.)  
Sailormarron: RURU!  
Sakuri: Oh! RuRu!  
Sailorruru: Hehehe..that was fun! RuRu wanna do it again!  
All: (sweatdrop)  
Sailormarron: My turn! MARRON SUGARY FREEZE!  
(Sailormarron launches pink sugar jets at the newly-materialized target. They stick and freeze the target into a block of sugar. It vaporizes with the sugar)  
Sailorruru: Woo, Marronchan! We're so powerful!  
Sailormarron: I know! (grins)  
Sailormarron: Let's go fight evil villains an' everything!  
Sailorruru: Yea!  
(They proceed to skip off the stage. The DBYumi gang is left sweatdropping. The lights dim and the curtains closes.)  
  
THE END 


End file.
